drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jowee
__TOC__ Untitled Topic 1 Mari: "Hey Jowee... how do you think The Creator sees us...?" Jowee: "erm... what if we lived in a white box with two windows... and the box had buttons... and a magic wand! And The Creator used that to examine our lives... and control what we do! What do you think?" Mari: "That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard..." Jowee: "Yea I guess so..." lol, i love Jowee http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/5026/9511327106020temp.gif 22:51, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Topic 2 i cant believe this page had only one person on its talk pageThe mega lettuce (talk) 08:48, April 22, 2013 (UTC)the mega lettuce Untitled Topic 3 Who is the main character in dtl? I'm actually starting to wonder, if it is actually Jowee. --The mega lettuce (talk) 18:29, January 23, 2014 (UTC) The Mega Lettuce--The mega lettuce (talk) 18:29, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Excluding the Hero, my bet is on Mari. She's the most useful to the plot. Wilfre and Heather are equally important. TemporalApparition (talk) 18:40, January 23, 2014 (UTC) how can Heather be the a main character!? she barely talks for the entire of the first game and in the second she isnt even in it until the very end which is when she actually talks proper english! Fifth cell should of revised the fisrt game and not rush the second Zilten (talk) 19:25, January 23, 2014 (UTC) But Jowee, is like the last main Raposa, in The Next Chapter Ds. In the first game, I would probably say Mari, seeing as it is pretty much her story. --The mega lettuce (talk) 19:33, January 23, 2014 (UTC)The Mega Lettuce--The mega lettuce (talk) 19:33, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh that's nice. You didn't delete it thanks Ta! --The mega lettuce (talk) 08:20, February 25, 2014 (UTC)The Mega Lettuce--The mega lettuce (talk) 08:20, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Hmm. Not bad but there are some mistakes. I do not mess up nor do I cost the village lots! Ok, I know that nobody will see this but I want to say something... Heather is a main character because she is an important part of the story! Is she that important in the first one? I hate to say this but not really.... But she is still an important character in The Next Chapter! She may not even be there for most of the game,but she still makes a big part in the story. Think of it like Peach in the Mario games... She isn't really there untill the end, but people consider her a 'main character' anyway. That is all I have to say.... PEACE. BreGee (talk) 15:34, November 18, 2015 (UTC) This input is so late its unnecessary but I felt like I'd add that 5th Cell mentioned in an interview once that the original Drawn to Life was mainly focused on Mari's character, but DTL The Next Chapter was more about Jowee (his friendship with Sock, Mari is absent for a good chunk of the game. Architect-visionary (talk) 02:26, February 16, 2016 (UTC) I definitely understand that! I know this topic has been touched on a little bit before I joined here, but it's a very difficult thing to define. If every character dies, or fades away, at the end of the game then we'll have to change all of their status to deceased in the Infoboxes. That'll force us to tag every character page as a spoiler (even minor characters), and we'd have to give a redundant reason as to why they're "dead". Besides, it's probably best not to include spoilers on minor characters' articles, especially a spoiler as large as that. Doing so would just close off a lot of articles and would significantly limit the information we could provide. If every character page is a spoiler then those pages are less likely to be viewed or improved. Most Wikis try to be light on spoilers unless they really have to use them, I think we should do the same thing. ^^; If it isn't already there you could add that they're not real to the Raposa page. That page tends to receive plenty of views and is one of the heaviest linked-to pages on the Wiki. Any information included there will carry over and cover all other character pages. We could also see what other people think on this, seeing as Wikis are collaborative. Manere (talk) 18:25, February 14, 2016 (UTC) You know, I can understand both sides of this. Ever since I saw that section on those infoboxes, I had a feeling this topic would come up. I think that for the most part this is something we can't really say for certain. If we can't tell whether a character is dead or alive, then why have that section in the first place? Besides, this sort of thing depends on a person's perspective. Why not keep it that way? BreGee (talk) February 14, 2016 (UTC) Whenever I try to figure this out it just confuses me. Usually in my mind I see the Raposa as still alive but that's mostly because I can't somehow just make myself see the end as just The End... and also because I make up stories in my head with the Rapos in them and otherwise it would be completely impossible to do that (since they would be nonexistent). So that's my personal reasons for having the Raposa as 'not dead'. Crystal Lugia (talk) 23:25, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I figured because Mike was asleep after you completed it and the game was rated 3+ that he just got into that world through his coma... But... What do I know, I haven't played TNC in a while! BenDingo (talk) 00:25, February 14, 2016 (UTC) }}